Saved?
by PoseurMuch
Summary: Danisnotonfire oneshot. Your at Summer In The City when your boyfriend hits you, Dan steps in. WARNING: Abusive relationship


**I** **posted this on my tumblr blog WantonWorld/I Write Stuff a few weeks ago, I'm the same person just posting it on two sites, I'm not copying it. I can prove it if you want to. I don't own Danisnotonfire/Dan Howell and this isn't real at all (duh) **

You wandered around the park, lost physically and mentally. You'd gone to Summer In The City to enjoy yourself, listen to some music and meet some of the youtubers whose wit and cheeriness and got you trough the past 4 years. You went with the other thing that had ensured your sanity, your boyfriend, Simon.

You'd met him a few months ago and he'd flattered you, given you flowers, made you feel worthwhile. He charade had slipped over the weeks though. He'd become less charming and sweet and more possessive and angry. In one last bid of friendship you'd bought both of you tickets to SiTC 2013, which had simply sparked an argument about you caring more about these 'internet idiots wasting their lives not getting a proper job' than him. Still, you preserved, calmed him down, told him you'd never love anyone more than him, lest of all someone you'd never met. That you just thought it'd be fun to go, there was good music and such.

So you'd gone, ignoring the niggling thoughts in your head, a smile plastered on your face; you were determined to enjoy yourself. You'd only succeeded in watching one comedy sketch and suggesting going to see Charlie ~I dunno who's going to SiTC this year, bear with me~ before Simon kicked off. 'We've only been in here ten minutes'-an hour and half-'and you already want to go stalking those unintelligent idiots. You're pathetic y/n, a total idiot. You never think about what I want you silly bitch' All your time and energy had gone into keeping Simon happy, you'd sat down and let him say and do whatever he liked to you, regardless of what you wanted. You snapped. It wasn't dramatic, it wasn't even what someone else would count as being angry. But after these months of being squashed until you felt no more important than a slave, it was big.

'No. You can't talk to me like that. I'm a human, I deserve to be treated as such. Don't talk to me like that.'

The look in his eyes made you regret ever opening your mouth. 'You don't speak to me like that bitch. I thought you knew that. Maybe I'll have to tell you again.'

'Simon, there are thousands of people here… You can-' He slapped you across the face, the ring your bought him cutting your lip. 'Sweetheart we live in Britain, no one interferes with someone elses private business' he smiled, grabbed you firmly by the wrist and attempted to pull you behind a tent. He was stopped though, by a tall man in a Joker tee, whose face you didn't bother to glance at until Simon had been punched in the face and taken away by security. He put his arm around you, then snatched it away, making a worried noise. It was only then you looked up at your rescuer. You yourself made a panicked noise, it was Dan Howell. You'd got into him, unlike most, through Phil, 3 years ago. He'd never made your top three youtubers (PJ, Charlie & Phil), but he was rather gorgeous.

You couldn't see being mobbed by teenage girls as enjoyable though, so you didn't let your knowing him let on. 'God I'm so sorry about that. Thank you so much..'

'You couldn't expect any decent person to stand there and watch a poor girl have the shit beaten out of her by a thug like that!' he glared around at all capable looking males 'Who was he? Did you know him or he just start on you?'

'H-he's my b-boyfriend' you stuttered out, embarrassed. 'He was your boyfriend you mean! You can't possibly stay with him after that.' He exclaimed. 'Well it isn't the first time he's, well, done that.' you said quietly, ashamed for some reason. Dan started towards the security guards and Simon with a grim expression, so you grabbed his arm. 'For Gods sake Dan' he looked surprised, you hadn't shown any sign of knowing him 'go back to your fans, this is stupid I don't matter.'

'I was trying to help you! I-Yeah, you're right. I should go… Look, I don't want to seem like I'm hitting on you I just… Please don't go back to him. And if you do.. Here's my number. Call me if anything happens. Okay?'

He gave you a slip of paper and walked off quickly.


End file.
